From Hydra, with Love
: "Wait you have a metal arm!? Wicked cool!" : ―Peter Parker to Bucky Barnes Avengers: From Hydra, with Love is the first story of the new generation of Avengers, also known as the All-New All Different Avengers. Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, is assigned to complete several jobs for HYDRA in a day and quickly gets to work while dealing with some mental problems, the Avengers plot to stop him. Background Characters Winter Soldier All-New All-Different Spider-Man Locations Avengers Compound Events Arctic Assault Civil War Spidey's Adventures with S.H.I.E.L.D From Hydra, with Love Morning The Avengers wake up for the first time in their new rooms, some old rooms. They dress-up and enter the kitchen where they make themselves breakfast, however Spider-Man is different. Due to how late he got home, he was exhausted and forgot where he placed his clothes. And so he sneaks around the mansion looking for his clothes, he hides because he is very impressionable on the Avengers as they barely know him, he is caught by most of them however.. Tony Stark and Red Hulk have a conversation in the front room and the heroes continue their food, Peter Parker meets Ms. Marvel for the first time and has a conversation with her and Namor ending with him making breakfast. However while doing so he sees a news report about over a dozen mysterious killings by a hairy one-armed assailant and he suits up heading out. Carol follows him curious with him as he is a new member of the team. Fighting the Winter Soldier Spider-Man locates the Winter Soldier on a rooftop because he's screaming in pain, flashbacks of HYDRA labs is the cause. He however snaps back and fights Spider-Man only for Ms. Marvel to reveal herself and join in, he feels out-matched and quickly escapes. The two split up searching for him around town and Ms. Marvel finds him and calls Spider-Man telling him, he however escapes again and this time to his next target, a museum. Why would HYDRA need to blow-up a museum he wonders. The Museum Brawl The Avengers had been trying to locate Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel throughout the story and they all meet up at the museum and investigate only to find that Barnes is still there. He's cornered and heavily outmatched, and so he blows up the building and escapes while they deal with the rubble, however Black Panther also isn't present oddly. As Bucky exits he finds Black Panther, the two fight and it ends with the Avengers returning and landing a final blow on him. Their fight was truly an epic intense battle to remember before the Avengers showed, they then call S.H.I.E.L.D in to deal with him and apprehend him. Their job is done. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Winter Soldier Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Carol Danvers Stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Namor Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Captain Britain Stories Category:Bucky Barnes stories